


Clawed and Collared

by malignantmandrake



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gen, Other, Strip Tease, Stripper, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignantmandrake/pseuds/malignantmandrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of stripper!Kiba giving the reader a lap dance, written to be gender neutral!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clawed and Collared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in all my eight years of writing that I'm toying around with second-person POV, so I apologize if it's not perfect! ;o;

Kiba gave one last tug at the collar placed around his neck, looking himself up and down in the mirror once more.  Seeing his body in this sort of getup was still a bit strange, but he was getting used to it. He'd been rather embarrassed both the first and second night he'd begun performing at the club, having taken the stage with red cheeks and shaking fingers. Though he was perfectly confident in himself, even the overconfidence instilled in his personality wasn't a perfect cure for the nerves this sort of activity could cause. He'd tried not to worry considering it wouldn't help anything, but it was impossible not to think about 'What if somebody I know is out there?' or 'What if I screw up?' Now though, with at least the tiniest dregs of experience residing within him at the end of his first week working the stage, he was calmer and able to relax more easily while still waiting backstage. Judging from the way the crowd had reacted previously to the animalistic shtick of his performance (the clip-on animal ears, slitted contacts in his eyes, face paint, and tail that hung from the back of his leatherette shorts eyes along with tonight's addition of claw shaped nails), he wasn't going to have any problem with drawing in repeat customers, and he found an odd reassurance in that.

As he heard the introduction being called out, he flashed a practiced smile to himself as he strut his bare feet out onto center stage, giving a small wink and dipping the tips of his fingers into his shorts and pulling them until they snapped back against the lower portion of his built six pack. He pulled in a deep breath, his mesh shirt stretching taut against his torso as his performance began. The first thing  he went for was the bottom edges of his leather jacket, toying with it and sliding it halfway down his arms to reveal his broad shoulders before sliding them off once more. His eyes slid over the crowd, keeping an eye out for two different types of people; the sort that, with what little senses he'd developed so far, looked to him like they might have fatter wallets and more easily relinquished bills was the first type, and the second type was honestly anybody with a cute face that even remotely managed to not look like a total creep. He still got a thrill from this whole stripping business, so Kiba figured he might as well enjoy the freedom to grind on the attractive customers while the buzz of possibility lasted.

The Inuzuka had never thought of himself as much of a voyeur before having taken this job, but the more he got on stage, the more he realized he enjoyed the attention and whistles that came his way. He'd thought, starting out, he'd have to be meek and demure, more like what women in the clubs he'd visited before were like. Turned out, stripping as a man was totally different. While not all customers seemed to enjoy it, a good majority, particularly the women, seemed to enjoy Kiba's strong presence and the dominance that every part of him, down to the assertive scent of his cologne, exuded. He didn't tiptoe around the stage and give the pole gentle strokes as he slid his clothes off, that wasn't his style. Anytime his fingers were grasping at something, they were firm, possessive, and sure they had a grip on exactly what they wanted to. The clothes he wore were yanked and pulled, and on one occassion, even ripped (albeit by accident) away.

Kiba slid a hand up underneath the stretchy mesh of his shirt, dragging his fake claws down his chest and leaving stark white lines against his toasted skin. As his arm slid back out from beneath the fabric, his fingers latched at the bottom of the garment and pulled it up his chest, showing off the scratches atop the strong core muscles of his abdomen. His tongue ran over his lips as he let the shirt snap back down, making a popping noise as it returned to cling at his skin.

Again, the slitted eyes flicked back and forth as he searched out anyone that fit in those two categories of people, doing so as he turned his ass to the crowd and grasped a hand tightly around one side, squeezing it through the shiny fake leather and momentarily bringing one side of the bottoms up even higher along his thigh than they already were.

With his head turned over his shoulder, the carnal brunette spotted you out in the audience, complete with a faint blush and an entranced stare. You most certainly fell in the second category within Kiba's mind, and whether you were loose with your money or not wasn't even really a question that occurred to him. You were attractive enough alone, but the flush riding in your cheeks added even more to that fact. Though the customers that tested the limits of what they could get away with, what they could squeeze and where they could unzip  before Kiba would pull away, the teenager admittedly had the most fun with the more shy customers, the once that could barely bring themselves to keep their eyes on him if he neared them.

Naturally, with you just flushing from the performance so far, Kiba hopped off the stage and headed almost straight towards you.

 Not meaning to neglect the other customers though, he stopped at a couple of the older men and women in the unisex crowd, attending to them just long enough to make it worth the money they tucked into his pockets as well as just enough to give you a teaser of the treatment he was about to give you.

Eventually, the stripper made his way over right in front of the booth you were sitting at, grinning and extending a hand out for you to take. "C'mon- I need a volunteer on stage, why don't you help me out?" The male grinned, showing off his sharp canine teeth and wrinkling the face paint on his cheeks. He grasped your hand with a firm grip and pulled you gently from the seat as you stood, then allowed an arm to settle around your shoulders as he pulled you against his warm side.

By the time you could settle your nerves at all, the lights and elevated area of the stage was sure to be sparking them back into a frenzy. If that wasn't enough, the Inuzuka's gravelly voice was rolling into your ear as he brought you up the last step. "Just so I know, anything off limits? Mind a nibble here and there?" You could hear the smile in his voice, and even from where his face was with his lips almost brushed against your ear, he could see the embarrassment bubbling in your expression

He nodded after hearing you tell him no, murmuring a quick 'great~' and running his teeth along the shell of your ear and cackling. He scooted the chair he'd grabbed with his free arm on the way to the stage towards the center, right in front of the pole. Both legs spread and each found a home on either side of the chair, and Kiba's ass finding home in your lap as he straddled you. The tail he had clipped on to his shorts tickled at your thigh, and the claws were currently scratching at the sides of your neck as his hands cupped just beneath your jawline. His back was arched and the muscles of his back pronounced towards the crowd, but his face was towards you and hovering just over your face. As your breaths heavied, you noticed the masculine smell that clung to him; it wasn't that of sweat and work but more a familiar musk, one that smelled a bit like the way a bed would smell after a sleepy boyfriend had crawled out of it.

That same scent soon enraveled you as Kiba removed his jacket all the way and manuevered it around you, sliding your arms through it and moving to stand behind you. He teethed at your ear once more, pulling at it as his teeth slid down onto your neck, trailing just the tiniest amount of saliva as his tongue glazed over the area caught between his teeth. The nibbles weren't hard enough to cause any real pain or even leave any marks, they were just enough to get some adrenaline pumping. His hands slid around your stomach as his lips found a spot behind your ear, kissing it before whispering to you.

"Enjoying yourself?" The words were followed by a chuckle and a low growl, and his hands went down to rub at your inner thighs for a split second before he moved around you and back towards the edge of the stage.

The mesh shirt was tossed away, stripped and disposed of at the side of the stage. He jumped from the stage and left you to watch and enjoy for just a moment, allowing anybody who wanted to to slide money into his pants and obliging a few requests before making his way back to center stage with you.

Some of the bills that had been placed in his shorts fell loose onto the stage as he unbuttoned the shorts, leaving them zipped long enough just to grab at his groin underneath them and let his head roll back in pleasure, teeth catching onto his lower lip and biting down. He nudged the zipper down with a few pulls, then caught his hands in the sides of them. A single yank brought them down enough to reveal the  top of his underwear, but no more than that. He backed up and stood himself next to you, glancing over his shoulder.

"You wanna give those a hard tug for me?" Kiba asked, though the single expectantly raised brow made it seem less like he was asking you and more like he was telling you. He gave a cocky smirk as you pulled them away, leaving him covered only by a fundoshi with a small loincloth draped over the front, adding to the tribal, animalistic elements of his performance. He placed himself down over you again, arms hugged around your neck with one hand sliding up the back of your hair. He arched his back to press his hot-blooded stomach into you, not to mention his thinly clothed groin now settling between your legs.

"Go ahead and squeeze," Kiba instructed, guiding one of your hands right over one of the dimples on his ass. He rolled into your hand at the first squeeze, but elaborated on his instructions. " _Hard_ \- I ain't gonna break, don't worry," he assured, then felt you grasp more tightly around his mostly bare ass. A growl welled up from his chest as your nails pressed into his skin, throat vibrating at your ear. He slid his body up along yours as he stood after giving a good show of his behind, tracing his groin against your stomach as he straightened his legs and back.

After a bit more dancing around (and even having ghosted his face near your groin once or twice), Kiba finally offered his hand out to you once more. He gave a devilish smirk and guided you down back away from the stage and back to your seat from earlier, running a chaste kiss against your lips before releasing your hand. He shook his head as you began to remove the jacket, waving a hand in the air. "Keep it- wasn't gonna use it anymore, anyways," he explained, waltzing back up to the stage with his near bare body swinging along with the beat of the heavy music, then raised his hands up high as he got back to the stage.

"Alright, who's next!?" he called out, winking at you one last time before getting back to general attendance.

Of course, with most of the blood in your body pressed into your face, there wasn't much left in your brain to think about pulling out the piece of paper you were idly toying with in the jacket's pocket for the rest of the night. It wasn't likely you even realized it had been there, not until you made your way home that you realized hadn't stuck anything besides your hands in the jacket since receiving it.

'Hey, if you're reading this, I probably pulled you up on stage! Hope you had fun, thanks for helping me out tonight. Gimme a call sometime, maybe I can help you out too. ;) 555-3647'


End file.
